


Planting a Beauty

by maknaeline3537



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Happy Ending, I Don't Know Anymore, I.M with plants, Light Angst, M/M, Plants, Shownu is pairless in this, mentions Hyungwonho, monsta x - Freeform, too many 'beautiful' typed in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaeline3537/pseuds/maknaeline3537
Summary: They were on their way back to their dorms from their day's schedule when Changkyun suddenly requests for the van to be stopped. He jumped off out of it and went to somewhere only he knows of. A few moments later,  he comes back carrying a small box much to Kihyun's curiosity.Kihyun later realized that the thing inside the box is making their relationship awkward these past few days. It puts Kihyun into an utter mess of questions and feelings inside his brain and body that he thinks he can't find a cure except by going to Changkyun and seeking out that frigging secret.





	Planting a Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I can't just get over how Changkyun is mostly beside a plant in recent MX videos and it's just soo cute. I just thought of Kihyun as the pair because he just fits? 
> 
> Anyways, this is my first story on Ao3 and I hope you guys will enjoy (?) although I think it's kind of a mess.

"Beautiful."

Kihyun was about to say 'thank you' to Changkyun if only it was for him in reality.  Unfortunately, it was for something else because right after saying that word, Changkyun called over to their manager to stop the van, not much of a surprise to the members since everyone's taking their kind of rest on the ride.

Hyungwon resting his head on Wonho's shoulder peacefully while the latter puts his head atop of the other.  Kihyun would be totally jealous of the lovebirds' position if it wasn't for the fact that Wonho was sleeping with his mouth open in a perfect 'O' and there is something wet dropping from the sides of his mouth, probably drool. Then there's Minhyuk and Jooheon deciding to give their leader a difficult sleeping position as they each take one of his shoulders and arms to cling and sleep on. Kihyun can only imagine a complete (bear) family picture out of the scene they're making.

Meanwhile, here's Kihyun wondering what the maknae needed that he asked for the van to be stopped and jumped out of it, walking to a place only he knows.

A few minutes later, Changkyun came back bringing a small box in a careful manner and finds his seat beside Kihyun.  The older eyes the box with curiosity immediately opening his mouth to shoot but closes it as the younger answers him with a,  "You'll know it later,  hyung."

 

But that said later never even happened a bit. By the time they arrived at their dorm from their tiring schedule, Changkyun immediately dashed up to his shared room with Minhyuk and Jooheon, not leaving a room for conversation with anyone.

"Something wrong with him Kihyun?" Shownu asks him worried, blinking the sleep in his eyes.  Kihyun just shrugs.

"Nothing much.  He just bought something during our ride towards the dorm while all you guys, except me and him, were sleeping." Shownu opens his mouth and was about to question when he cuts it, knowing the query written on the older's face.

"I don't know and I don't care as of the moment, hyung.  Not now, too tired,  we should rest."

With that he proceeds to wash the makeup off his face and adds a mental note to ask Changkyun the awaited question the next day.

 

Kihyun didn't receive or find an answer to the simple inquiry he had in mind.

The next day passed by quickly with Kihyun barely having a conversation with Changkyun.  The latter is said to be busy and is more comfortable in staying inside his room and it worries Kihyun. The youngest only comes out to eat meals furthermore, when the older inquires him about his health and other things,  he can only receive short responses.

The others think it's only normal for I.M to be like that at times, maybe from tiredness or some other things bugging on his mind.

Kihyun gives out an exasperated sigh which earns him a pat from the back.  He turns to see that it was none other than their leader, the only person who is as worried as he is when it comes to Changkyun.

"He needs rest Kihyunnie.  You should know that out of all of us." Kihyun raised an eyebrow at the other, disbelief and anxiety written all over his face.

"I know but it feels like he's putting a distance between us this time.  Why not like before, hyung?  Why can't he rest with the rest of us?  Why can't he rest with me?!" This statement puts Shownu in a few seconds of silence, contemplating.

"Maybe he needs space."

"But what for, hyung?"

Kihyun realizes that this conversation is only bringing him to a sort of turmoil as to what wrong he has done to his precious one to receive this kind of treatment. His mind goes into haywire and he feels like he's about to explode with fear.

Kihyun walks out of the living room.  It seems he himself is the one needing space to think things up.

 

"Changkyun-ah, why can't you just tell Kihyun hyung that you brought a frigging plant for him and you're still growing it?" Jooheon whines at the younger only earning a roll of the eyes from the other.

"How many times have I told you, hyung,  that I will only tell him if this will finally BLOOM." He emphasizes the last word for better understanding.

"And when will that be then?  Our next comeback date?"  Chimes in Minhyuk, joining his lover that is beside Changkyun. The maknae just glares at both of them for helping each other at finding the flaws of his plans and for having a point at that.

"You'll hurt him in the end at some point you know." Minhyuk states smartly.  Changkyun was about to retort when a knock comes through the door. He was startled and immediately lifts his now dirty hands from the soil and rushing to the bathroom, not forgetting to close the window, to erase any evidence of him taking care of a plant.

Jooheon opens the door only to see the victim of this plan and can't stop himself from smirking. Kihyun stares at him suspiciously. "Where's Changkyun?"

He scans the room only to see unfixed beds,  Minhyuk smiling at him unusually brighter than his usual self and somehow a dirty spot on the window.

"He's in the bathroom, washing his hands."

"What for?  Did something happen? "

Immediately, Minhyuk runs up to them from his bed and Kihyun can't help but notice that he pinched Jooheon on the back,  seeing as there's slight change of expression on Jooheon's face.

"He means he's washing his face which would also include his hands, since they would be wet.  Right,  Heonie?" The one in question nods.

A fire of suspicion is starting to burn inside Kihyun's gut. He's not that dumb to not notice that the three of them are hiding something from him and it seems that it's I.M's plan. He leaves without another word and proceeds to the living room to bond with the other members to ease up his mind.

 

Weeks passed by quickly and still there's little progress in their now somehow awkward relationship. 

They're supposed to be lovers but they're hiding things from each other and Kihyun wants to cry like a baby at this situation. These past few days, although Changkyun talks to him normally now,  he still barely gets out of his room. The only times he does is when he wants to get water and eat meals.

Kihyun can't stop pointing out that when he gets out,  he's sweaty,  at first Kihyun thought he did THOSE  kinds of things with his roommates however,  it can't be that,  too impossible for someone like him. The next thing he seems to not avoid seeing is the soot forming in his nails which is a pure mystery to Kihyun. Is he a clean freak?  Is he doing black magic? Now Kihyun is sure he's gone undeniably crazy.

WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT BOX?!

His mind is screaming every now and then. Kihyun's mind keeps asking questions as to what that thing is that is keeping his lover busy.  Keeping him so near yet so far away from him. They haven't spent and enjoyed moments anymore unlike the others and he's getting s.

It can't be a pet, he knows. It can't be a woman or a man either. It can't be games. It can't be–sweat and dirt. Kihyun contemplates and connects the things that Changkyun likes that have a possibility of competing with his attention and the events that has happened to him. There's only one thing left on the list.

 _Plants_.

It dawns on him. The reason for this less intimacy and attention in their relationship is a frigging plant? Maybe it's prettier than him that Changkyun is using it to forget him. Yeah, Kihyun concludes that he's gone mad and he can't find a way to cure himself other than going to Changkyun.

                                                                                                                    

Changkyun just showered and changed out from his sweaty and sticky clothes to fresh ones when he took sight of a figure in front of the window. He stopped dead on his tracks and surprised.

"H-hyung?!" He stuttered, too nervous to face his lover now that he found out what he's been hiding from him. "What's this plant called?" Kihyun only asks in curiosity.

"It's a chrysanthemum."

"How long does it take for it to finally bloom?"

"At least 4 months, according to research."

"And you'll keep distancing yourself and hiding this secret from me in that long span of time?" The older continued, this time facing him,  disbelief and hurt written all over his face. Changkyun at a loss of words.

"Why can't you grow it with me?  I'll be happy to be of help you know. Or maybe you're tired of my presence now?" At that Changkyun immediately disagrees with a big no.

"I...  I just wanted to show it to you when it's already beautiful. Mianhae, hyung. "He looks at anywhere but Kihyun. It’s a good thing he was fascinated that his nails became clean again and he focused on it.

Kihyun sighs, a tired smile plastered on his face as he takes in the sight of his lover being fidgety and nevous due to his guilt. He motions for the younger to get closer to him in front of the window. "Come here." Changkyun obliges, though hesitant.

"You know, Changkyun. A flower can't be completely beautiful if not everyone is aware of the beauty it emits. It is delicate and needs care, yes. It also needs attention from everyone around it because if not all know of its existence then how can it be considered a beauty in general at all. Why?  The beauty becomes wasted for not everyone recognizes it. It needs some confidence for it to fully show its true beautiful self. Like you." He whispers the last two words in the younger's ears, bringing heat to rise up the younger's face and goose bumps running down his spine.

Changkyun was about to comment on how cheesy the older was being when he was cut off by a peck on his lips. He turns redder.

Kihyun chuckles at the sight in front of him.  He misses these kinds of times with Changkyun due to that frigging plant. "Maybe we should grow a tomato next time?"

Changkyun slaps him as hard as he could. Not being able to stop the smile creeping up his face as Kihyun leans in once more to finally touch his lips with his own. The younger melts at the skinship, arms slowly wrapping around the back of Kihyun's neck to pull him closer.

It was a kiss that was passionate yet but that much to be called needy. It has just been a while since they've kissed and they enjoyed the short moment exploring each other’s mouths, clashing their tongues and nibbling of lips once in a while.

It was a moment both of them had missed so much these past few days that they can't let this opportunity to slip. This also adds to one of the many reasons Changkyun regrets keeping a secret from his lover.

 

A hundred and twenty days or so flew by in almost a blink of an eye.

Kihyun and Changkyun glued on chairs that they settled in front of the window of the younger's room, elbows on the window sill and chins on both their palms. They were intently staring at the fully bloomed chrysanthemums right before them, adoring its ethereal beauty.

"Hyung, do you know the meaning of this flower?"

Still staring at the plant, Kihyun nods and gives a response. "There are quite a lot of meanings. However, the ones I think best suited for it is cheerfulness, joy, optimism, and perfection."

 _Exactly the definition of you_ , both thought in their minds yet not speaking it verbally.

"What about these cherry tomatoes?" The younger points at the other plant, looking at it with nonchalance.

Kihyun decided to plant cherry tomatoes beside the chrysanthemums with the help of Jooheon and Minhyuk, despite how Changkyun complains that it shouldn't be planted there because it makes the chrysanthemums not shine radiantly under the heat of the sun, since it's blocking it.

Instead of Kihyun's voice to linger in the air, there was another one aside from him who responded in a mischievous tone.

"I thought you already know it, Changkyunnie. Maybe you should do _it_ tonight and you'll see something similar to cherry tomatoes on both your skin tomorrow. That's exactly what it means. "

Minhyuk only winked at Kihyun before rushing out of the room.

This time it's Kihyun who regrets planting the cherry tomatoes and letting Minhyuk help him, seeing as to how red his partner is.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Minhyuk, you know they haven't done it for awhile because of that plantthing ;-)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
